Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées
by Alounet
Summary: Version Non Censurée des scènes de Lemon de la fiction de Dark Roz "Ski Estival" ou les New Directions se retrouvent en vacances à la neige ! Conseil : avoir lu la fiction originale avant ! Klaine, Sory, Pinn, Tike, Smytinez, Faberry.
1. Blaine & Kurt

**Ski Estival - Les Scènes Censurées**

****_Avec l'accord de _Dark Roz_, ma _Soniania_, j'ai décidé de vous dévoiler certaines des scènes de sa fic plus que géniale _SKI ESTIVA_L que je vous invite à lire et à découvrir. Evidemment, ces scènes étant exclusivement des lemons, elles peuvent se lire sans avoir lu l'oeuvre original, mais croyez moi, elle mérite d'être lue ! Donc je lui ai proposé tout à l'heure d'écrire certains passages passé sous silence dans son histoire, ceux ou les personnages... s'envoient en l'air ! Donc voilà, cette fiction est interdite au moins de 18 ans, c'est vraiment la version censuré de l'histoire lol !_

_Pour vous situer, nous sommes ici à la fin du chapitre 2, lorsque trois couples s'envoient en l'air dans leurs chambres respectives. Je me concentre sur le premier d'entre eux, Blaine et Kurt ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que Soniania appréciera étant donné que c'est adapté de son oeuvre... _

* * *

**_Fin du Chapitre 2 "L'invité indésirable"_**

Blaine était déjà assis dans son lit, un simple boxer et un marcel sur le dos lorsque Kurt s'approcha de lui, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre à côté de quoi il pouvait passer s'il cédait à la tentation Sebastian.

Le jeune Hummel était encore habillé, rejoignant la chambre à l'instant. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami, se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres :

-Hum... J'aime le goût de tes baisers.

Kurt lui sourit, déboutonna son pantalon et sortit directement son sexe à moitié mou à l'air libre. Surpris par l'initiative aussi direct de Kurt, Blaine le regarda, grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu veux savoir s'il a meilleur goût ?

-Je veux que tu me dises que c'est le seul auquel tu gouteras.

Pour toute réponse, Blaine pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur le gland du sexe de son petit-ami. Rapidement, il le mit intégralement dans sa bouche pour l'avaler et le gouter entièrement.

Kurt allait et venait doucement, tandis que Blaine se familiarisait au rythme des hanches de son copain. Kurt posa ses mains dans la chevelure du brun pour accentuer son "pouvoir" sur le jeune homme. Blaine continua de le lécher, de l'avaler, de le sucer. Affichant clairement le plaisir qu'il avait par cette simple caresse buccale.

Le sexe de Kurt gagnait en épaisseur et se tendait fièrement dans la bouche du plus jeune. Il avait maintenant une taille plus qu'imposante et Blaine ne le quittait pratiquement pas un seul instant. De temps à autre il reprenait sa respiration mais pour sauter à nouveau sur son sexe et le reprendre en bouche.

Une des mains de Blaine caressait le corps de Kurt encore habillé. Ce dernier enleva sa veste :

-Je vais me mettre plus à l'aise si tu préfères.

Kurt, son sexe toujours dans la bouche de Blaine, le laissa continuer quelques instants. Le plus jeune debout à côté du lit, tandis que Blaine, en boxer, se caressait de son autre main, le désir se faisant de plus en plus pressant.

N'en pouvant plus, Kurt finit par se dévêtir complètement pour être entièrement nu et il sauta dans le lit pour accompagner Son amant. Blaine était sur le dos, Kurt au dessus, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en jouant avec sa main sur le corps de Blaine.

La main de Kurt entra dans le boxer de Blaine et le caressa de plus en plus vite. Le sexe de Blaine gagna en épaisseur et sa virilité essayait de s'extirper de son boxer.

Kurt remit son propre sexe dans la bouche de Blaine pour qu'il continue sa caresse buccale. Kurt était à genoux sur le lit, tandis que Blaine, toujours allongé, continuait ce qu'il faisait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurt changea de position. Il était allongé au dessus de Blaine. Ce dernier possédait toujours la queue de Kurt dans la bouche tandis que ce dernier s'occupait de celle de Blaine. Ils étaient dans la belle position du 69, Kurt étant bien au dessus.

L'un et l'autre s'appliquaient pour rendre le plaisir qu'ils recevaient ensemble. Kurt utilisait sa bouche, mais ses mains également. Il faisait aller et venir son bassin pour que Blaine se sente encore plus dominé.

Rapidement, Kurt voulut faire avancer les choses. Il demanda à Blaine de se retourner à plat ventre sur le lit. Blaine obéissait sans réfléchir, offrant ses fesses à l'air libre pour que Kurt joue avec.

Blaine avait la tête enfoui dans un coussin tandis que la langue experte de Kurt jouait avec l'intimité la plus profonde du brun. En effet, sa langue caressait l'entrée de ses fesses, d'abord doucement, puis plus sauvagement. Sa langue essayait de se frayer un chemin dans son "intérieur", et il s'aida d'un de ses doigts pour y arriver.

-Prends moi Kurt. Je t'en prie, prend moi.

Kurt ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de ses fesses et tout doucement, il entra pour commencer son va et viens doucement, puis plus rapidement.

Blaine était toujours le ventre contre le lit, les fesses à l'air, et Kurt derrière lui allait et venait à son rythme, tenant fermement le bassin de Blaine. Ce dernier caressait son sexe et le faisait aller contre le matelas afin de gagner en plaisir et en jouissance.

Kurt attrapa la chevelure de Blaine pour lui relever la tête tout en continuant de le prendre. Sa prise se faisait de plus en plus sauvage, plus bestiale, presque animale.

Peu de fois Blaine s'était sentit à tel point possédé et appartenir à son homme, à son amant. Mais l'incroyable assurance de Kurt l'impressionnait et lui plaisait.

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait et que Sebastian ne représentait rien, Blaine devait reconnaître qu'il y arrivait parfaitement, bien qu'à ses yeux, Sebastian ne représentait de toute manière rien du tout.

Kurt plaça ensuite Blaine sur le côté, lui derrière pour entamer une nouvelle position dans leurs ébats sexuels. Kurt entrait et venait dans son intimité, dans sa profondeur, faisant crier le brun.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Il lâchait des cris, du plaisir, des mots doux et surtout : il n'avait que le nom de Kurt en bouche.

Blaine se caressait son membre de plus en plus vite, celui de Kurt atteignant son point "spécial" à de nombreuse reprises. Afin de terminer les choses et que Blaine prenne un peu les choses en main, il demanda doucement à Kurt de s'allonger sur le dos.

Ce dernier accepta et laissa Blaine gérer la situation. Le petit amateur de nœud papillons se plaça au dessus de Kurt afin de s'asseoir et de s'empaler directement sur la virilité de son homme. Celle-ci entra facilement et Blaine commença à jouer de son bassin pour faire entrer le sexe de Kurt à l'intérieur de lui et le ressortir comme il le souhaitait.

Assis, Blaine criait, jouissait. Kurt était aux anges, laissant son petit-ami gérer la fin de leur début de nuit. Afin de pouvoir jouir, Kurt rattrapa les hanches de Blaine, le retourna sur le lit, se plaça derrière lui et le pénétra à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il jouissait, dans un cri commun avec son petit-ami.

Epuisé, transpirant, et satisfait de leur séance, les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur leur lit commun. Ils se tenaient maintenant la main, leurs sexes regagnant à tous les deux une taille normale.

-Tu es un amant formidable Kurt.

-Tu n'as pas encore jouit, réalisa Kurt.

-Tu as soif ? demanda Blaine d'un air qui se voulait coquin.

-Hum... Ne me tente pas...

-C'est bien ce que je fais, elle est toute à toi.

Kurt lui devait bien ça, il s'attaqua à son tour au sexe de Blaine avec pour objectif de boire tout ce qui pourrait en sortir.


	2. Sam & Rory

_Il faut encourager ma Soniania à écrire le chapitre 5, du moins à le terminer aujourd'hui pour l'avoir ce soir DONC pour la motiver et la remercier de ce merveilleux texte et de cette fabuleuse histoire, un nouveau moment censuré de sa propre histoire ! Toujours à la fin du chapitre 2, rappelez vous, Sam décidait de montrer à son Rory qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux... Et bien, ce n'est pas pour les enfants ce qui va suivre ! Le plus dur dans le lemon, c'est de se renouveler, d'être différent, c'est pas toujours facile xD_

* * *

**Ski Estival - Les Scènes Censurées**

_Fin du Chapitre 2 "L'invité indésirable"_

Sam et Rory étaient en train de se préparer à regagner leur lit. L'irlandais se brossait les dents dans la salle de bain juxtaposée à la chambre tandis que Sam attendait patiemment en lisant un livre le retour du brun.

Ce dernier éteignit la lumière et regagna son lit, visiblement pas avec la meilleure humeur du monde. Alors qu'il s'allongea à côté du blond, Sam lui dit :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. C'est toi que j'aime.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de rajouter en souriant pour faire sourire son petit ami :

-Et tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux.

Sam l'embrassa d'abord tendrement sur les lèvres, puis sur la joue. Sa bouche descendait maintenant le long de son cou, procurant au brun les plus belles caresses buccales dont le blond était capable. Rory souriait, très excité par la situation, laissant son petit-ami gérait les choses.

Oui Rory était jaloux, et il savait très bien que Sam ferait tout pour le rassurer et lui démontrer que lui seul comptait à ses yeux.

La main droite de Sam était en train de passer sous le t-shirt de Rory qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver plus loin sur le sol, afin qu'il se retrouve lui aussi torse nu. Puis la main de Sam descendit le long de son torse, tandis que ses baisers descendaient également.

Sam jouait maintenant avec sa langue autour des deux tétons du brun. Il faisait des petits cercles, les mordillait gentiment, les suçait. Rory se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort, le supplice de la langue de Sam étant insoutenable.

Pendant ce temps, la main de Sam descendait encore plus bas pour entrer dans le boxer du brun. Sam caressait son sexe par dessus le t shirt, mais quelques secondes après, ne tenant plus, il descendit l'élastique du boxer pour pouvoir prendre le sexe de son petit-ami directement dans ses mains.

Il était chaud, légèrement humide à son extrémité, l'excitation de Rory se faisant sentir. Sam le caressa alors doucement, allant et venant sur son sexe. Rory baissait les yeux pour le regarder faire tandis que Sam continuait d'embrasser le corps de son petit-ami, pour descendre et se retrouver le visage face à son sexe :

-Je n'arrive pas à tenir longtemps quand tu me suces... tu le sais...

Rory s'excusait à moitié de ne pas être un amant qui savait tenir la distance et la longueur. Il était assez frustré de ce côté là, de n'être encore un novice, malgré son apprentissage aux côtés de Sam. Il avait du mal à retenir son excitation, contrairement à Sam qui pouvait tenir des heures.

Mais comme à chaque fois, le blond le rassurait, il s'en fichait :

-C'est parce que ma bouche est experte, répondit Sam en souriant.

Il attaqua sans plus tarder le beau morceau qui se présentait à lui. Le blond avait une facilité déconcertante dans cette exercice. Sa bouche était pratiquement étudiée pour faire des fellations et il les faisait très bien d'après Rory. De plus, si au début, il aimait jouer avec sa langue et titiller la belle bête, il ne tardait pas à prendre le morceau intégralement dans sa bouche.

Le sexe de Rory n'était pas le plus imposant du monde, il était normal. Sam le trouvait juste aussi mignon que son propriétaire. Il lui correspondait bien et pour rien au monde il aurait voulu avoir un sexe de compétition à la Sebastian entre les mains.

Il aimait son Rory et il aimait tout ce qui faisait et constituait son Rory. Il lui montrait d'ailleurs en allant et venant avec sa bouche, avalant l'animal profondément.

Sam leva les yeux pour voir le visage de son petit-ami. Il adorait le regarder en train de gémir étant donné qu'il avait les expressions les plus chou et les plus mignonnes qu'il soit. Il fermait les yeux tout en grimaçant et en faisant des petits couinements étranges juste adorable.

Sam savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir et même s'il n'était pas un adepte du "je garde tout et j'avale tout", il se décida qu'aujourd'hui, il ferait un effort. Rory avait beau le prévenir qu'il allait jouir, Sam ne l'écouta pas, le laissant se déverser de son lait dans sa bouche.

Sam n'en perdit pas une goutte, puis il attendait que le sexe de Rory regagne des proportions "normales" pour retirer sa bouche. Rory venait de tomber, épuisé sur son lit, tout en regardant le plafond et en reprenant sa respiration.

-Retourne toi.

N'ayant pas le temps de se reposer, Rory se retrouvait maintenant sur le ventre. Sam se plaça au dessus de lui et commença à le masser aux épaules, puis sur le dos. Il y allait doucement, prenant son temps pour faire durer le plaisir de l'irlandais le maximum.

Puis il descendit pour de nouveau jouer avec sa langue : mais cette fois-ci à l'entrée la plus intime du corps de Rory. Ce dernier gémissait, disait des mots d'amour pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune Evans.

Sam s'allongea sur Rory, ventre contre son dos, puis il commença à bouger pour frotter son sexe contre le dos de son amant. Ce dernier le laissait faire puis lui demanda :

-Tu veux pas...

-Je garde ça pour demain matin. La je veux juste...

Sam continuait son frottement, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Mais Rory en voulait plus, il voulait lui aussi avoir son lait avant de dormir. Il se retourna et demanda à Sam de se rapprocher. Le blond était assis en haut du torse de Rory et ce dernier avait l'imposant sexe de Sam sous les yeux :

-Biberon ! cria Rory amusé.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et s'avança pour que Rory puisse à son tour, rendre la pareille au blond qui ne tarda pas à inonder la bouche du brun. A son tour épuisé, Sam s'écroula pour tomber dans les bras du brun et lui offrir un merveilleux câlin, leur permettant à l'un et à l'autre de s'endormir...


	3. Finn & Puck

_****J'ai menacé Soniania de ne plus rien poster tant qu'elle n'aurait pas publié le chapitre 6, MAIS j'ai décidé avant d'appliquer cette menace de la soutenir et de l'encourager avec un dernier truc ! Donc nouvelle scène censurée ... Cette fois-ci, du Pinn, ou du Fuck comme vous aimez ! Pour changer et me ré inventer et tout, pas de POV auteur, mais un POV Puck. C'est drôle d'écrire en étant lui. Bref, amusez vous !_

* * *

**Ski Estival - Les Scènes Censurées**

_Fin du Chapitre 3 "Les Fantasmes du Freedent"_

Finn avait accepté. Du coup, je pouvais me lâcher avec lui. Lui montrer des trucs qu'il connaissait pas, lui faire plaisir, on pouvait s'éclater. Après tout, on est en vacances, c'est ce qu'on doit faire durant les vacances.

Il sort de la salle de bain, encore habillé. Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève, je le prend et je me retourne vers lui. Mon visage s'approche du sien si vite qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe. Je l'embrasse et dévore ses lèvres avec passion. Je le plaque violemment contre le mur et commence à déchirer sa chemise. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive mais j'évacue cette tension, cette pulsion, ce désir. Je le désire pas comme j'ai pu désirer mes anciennes copines, mais comme mon meilleur ami. C'est parce que c'est mon meilleur ami je crois qu'il m'excite comme ça. Et si ça vous plaît, pas je vous casse la gueule.

Faut pas croire que parce que je suis un mec un peu macho, j'ai pas mon côté sensible aussi. Faut évacuer, c'est pour ça que j'écris. Certainement pas pour que des nanas folles de voir deux mecs se tripoter puisse me lire ! Ouais, ce message c'est pour mon ex Sonia !

Bref, il me repousse alors – doucement – puis d'un geste plus ferme. Je réalise alors ce que je suis en train de faire. Il me regarde avec incompréhension mais je ne dis toujours rien. Sentant le désir qui s'anime dans cette pièce, il m'attrape par le cou et il commence à m'embrasser, évitant mes lèvres au début.

Il sait ce dont j'ai envie – tant mieux – et je lui murmure ce que j'aime et de m'embrasser directement. Je crois que je me retrouve dans la position du mec qui doit diriger, qui doit aider, qui doit montrer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'excite le plus à ce moment là. Du coup je le fais se redresser un peu pour avoir ses lèvres en ligne de mire : je les embrasse. C'est bon. Il a un drôle de goût, il a du manger des chips. C'est tout lui.

En continuant de l'embrasser je le pousse et le plaque contre le mur. Il ouvre ma braguette, je déboutonne son jean. Il fait tomber mon pantalon et je fais de même avec le sien. Sa chemise ne tarde pas à rejoindre cela et je pose mes lèvres sur son corps. Je titille ses tétons et m'amuse à les mordiller. Lui finit par poser sa tête contre mon boxer. Il pose son nez dessus. Sent l'odeur puis baisse le tissu qui le sépare de mon sexe déjà bien tendu.

Puis tout va très vite. Je découvre qu'il a une langue experte, aussi douée que peut l'être la mienne. Dingue pour un novice. Il me fait crier. Il me fait hurler. C'est trop bon ça. Mon meilleur pote est en train de me sucer. Il est à genoux devant moi. Sa fellation m'emmène vite jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ouais, Finn m'a fait jouir, et croyez moi, ça sera pas la seule fois. Il le fera encore pas mal de fois. Quand on prend goût à Puckzilla, c'est pour toujours.

Une fois que j'ai joui une fois, j'en veux plus. Alors je le retourne, pour avoir son dos contre mon torse. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, je passe mes mains le long de son corps pour le caresser. Puis je m'abaisse, me retrouve à genoux, ses fesses devant moi.

Avec mes mains, je les écarte un peu pour avoir un meilleur champ de vision, et c'est là que ma langue rentre en action. J'humidifie l'entrée de tous les plaisirs. Je lui fais goûter ma langue, il couine. C'est mignon, enfin je crois.

Je veux plus que ça. Du coup je lui murmure ce que je vais faire. Mon sexe a repris de belles proportions, heureusement et je lui fais trouver l'entrée tant convoitée. L'intimité de mon meilleur pote est en train d'être vu et exploré par ma grosse anatomie.

Finn tente de retenir ses cris – puis sa jouissance. Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre – en pleine sueur. Il est vraiment trop mignon à entendre alors que moi, j'entre, je sors, j'entre, je sors. Je prends mon pied, mais le top, c'est que lui aussi.

Il est trop bon comme mec, normal c'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui demande dans son oreille si je peux jouir dans son cul. Il hésite, c'est normal, je suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un mec a qui on peut faire confiance.

Du coup j'accepte de me retirer et je le fais s'allonger dans son lit pour moi jouir. Je m'assois sur son torse et je commence à me masturber pour lâcher mon précieux trésor partout sur lui. Ca le fait kiffer, parce qu'avec mon autre main, je m'occupe de son sexe et il jouit pratiquement en même temps que moi.

Ca lui a fait plaisir, mais il a une réaction bizarre quand il jouit. Il ferme ses yeux et fait une drôle de grimace. C'est mignon, mais on croirait presque qu'il pleure.

-Ca va mec ?

-T'inquiètes.

Je m'écroule à côté de lui, toujours nu, mon corps collant, le sien aussi. On a chaud, ça pue maintenant. Un mélange de sexe et de transpiration. Une odeur de mâle. Une belle odeur que je kiffe bien.

-On est pas gays ?

-On s'en fiche, on se fait plaisir alors profite.

Je crois qu'il rit.

-Lève toi on va coller nos lits.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

-Parce que je veux recommencer, mais dans un lit d'une place ça va être dur.

-Ah okay.

Il se lève et m'aide pour qu'on puisse recommencer encore. Je crois que ce séjour au ski va nous faire le plus grand bien à tous les deux. On a trouvé le moyen de se réchauffer en tout cas !


	4. Mike & Tina

_Question d'égalité, je devais proposer aussi un Lemon hétéro. Pour faire plaisir à Thibault par exemple lol. Et aux filles qui aimerait ça. Donc... J'ai choisi Mike et Tina, même si je suis dégoûté que Mike n'ai pas cédé à la tentation de Sebastian et qu'il reste fidèle à son amie, je ne lui en tiens pas rigeur. Comme Soniania me l'a suggéré, je pourrais toujours écrire les scènes alternatives de l'histoire ! Donc ici Mike a repoussé Sebastian et retrouva sa copine... Bonne lecture !_

_Oui je sais que j'avais menacé Soniania de ne plus rien poster tant que je n'aurais pas le chapitre 6, mais je suis sur qu'avec de nouvelles publications, elle va encore accélérer la cadence et que ce soir on aura la suite de Ski Estival ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à la harceler vous aussi lecteurs lol... La pauvre ! Je l'embrasse et je l'aime ! Si elle était un garçon, je l'aurais épousé, mais comme elle l'est pas, j'épouserais Thibault :)_

* * *

**Ski Estival - Les Scènes Censurées**

_Fin du Chapitre 5 "Le Cadeau du Farfadet"_

Mike savait maintenant que la seule qui comptait pour lui, c'était Tina. Il était bien décidé à lui montrer. Il remonta vers sa chambre et vit que Tina était en train de marcher dans un couloir, elle venait d'aller aux toilettes. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque, complètement déserte…

Après avoir correctement refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le regarda, comme envoûtée, puis se laissa embrasser. Le baiser de Mike était à la fois doux et sauvage. Il maitrisait correctement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Si bien qu'elle ne riposta pas lorsqu'une des mains de l'asiatique passa par-dessous sa robe de chambre. Il la caressa délicatement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il continua de prolonger le baiser et très vite, Tina se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Mike la souleva afin de la poser sur la table de la bibliothèque. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et profita du joli décolleté de la demoiselle pour enfourner sa tête à l'intérieur. Le danseur aimait le goût de la jeune fille, bien plus excitant que pouvait l'être Sebastian.

Il avait énormément de mal à résister à l'appel de ce corps. Très vite, le jeune homme dégrafa les boucles de sa ceinture et fit tomber son pantalon. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Elle était impatiente mais également excitée à l'idée d'être prise sauvagement par son homme.

Et c'est sauvagement que Mike pénétra la jeune femme après avoir soulevé une nouvelle fois sa robe. Si ses caresses étaient douces et délicates, sa façon de la prendre était plutôt sauvage et passionnée. Il souleva la jeune fille de ses bras musclés et la bloqua contre un mur. Il continua ses coups de vas et viens. Son sexe devenant de plus en plus gros et la jeune fille hurlant de plus en plus son désir. Elle tentait d'étouffer ses cris du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle devait reconnaître que le membre de Mike lui procurait un bien immense. Le danseur enfouit de nouveau sa tête entre les seins de la demoiselle. Il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à venir à l'orgasme et jouir son bien être dans le corps de la jeune fille.

L'amour passionné que venait d'échanger les deux jeunes gens fut vite interrompu lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sebastian était là.

Semblant de rien, Mike boucla sa ceinture après avoir remonté son pantalon sous les yeux jaloux du brun. Tina croisa son regard et partit rapidement de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de lui clouer le bec. Sebastian la regarda partir tandis que Mike, tout fier et souriant refermait sa braguette, se caressant rapidement le sexe pour donner envie au brun et se moquer de lui.

De retour dans leur chambre, Mike ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Mike embrassa la jeune fille tendrement. Puis il la conduisit jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme et l'y posa délicatement. Il retira le bustier de celle-ci, défaisant les ficelles avec ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nue. Les seins de l'asiatique se dressèrent devant lui.

Il enfouit sa tête en plein milieu, comme tout à l'heure, puis commença à lécher la belle poitrine de la jeune Tina. L'embrassant et mordillant ses tétons, Tina ne put retenir ses petits gémissements. Continuant à procurer le plaisir à sa maîtresse, Mike déboucla sa ceinture et laissa tomber son pantalon. Il fit comprendre doucement à la jeune fille ou il voulait en venir. Subjuguée et complètement envoûtée, Tina descendit du lit et s'agenouilla face à son amant.

Elle malaxa alors le tissu qui recouvrait le sexe presque durcit du danseur. Puis elle enleva le boxer blanc, tâché par le sperme de son propriétaire. Le sexe de l'asiatique se dressa devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci le prit en main pour s'aventurer au plaisir charnel du jeune homme. Puis rapidement, elle l'enfouit dans sa bouche afin de lui donner quelques caresses qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des jours maintenant. La jeune femme s'appliqua à la tâche sauvagement, comme Mike l'espérait. Ses mains posé sur la chevelure brune de la jeune fille, il laissa place à l'homme sauvage et avide de sexe qu'il était réellement, oubliant la tendresse qu'il donnait au départ.

Heureusement, Tina savait que Mike était un passionné. Le sexe était tout un art, et il le pratiquait bien.

Rapidement, Mike jouit et déversa toute sa semence dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Il relâcha la tête de l'asiatique et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Nue, Tina venait de le rejoindre et elle lui dit tout bas :

-Alors, plus aucun doute j'espère ?

-J'en ai jamais eu, répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant tendrement.


	5. David & Sebastian

****_Parce que Soniania elle est super courageuse et qu'elle passe tout son mercredi à nous écrire un nouveau chapitre de Ski Estival, et bien moi aussi je suis courageux, et je vous offre dans l'attente, une nouvelle scène censurée de Ski Estival (que vous retrouverez dans le Dvd qui sortira à Noel lol). Vous êtes nombreux je l'espère à avoir craqué pour le couple "Sebastian & David" qu'elle nous offre dans cette fiction, ben moi j'en suis devenu ultra fan ! Alors je consacre ce chapitre à leur première nuit ! Surtout si allez la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_

* * *

**Ski Estival - Les Scènes Censurées**

_Milieu du Chapitre 7 "L'infidélité du beau blond"_

-Toujours envie que je parte ? »

Pour toute réponse, David se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres, libérant enfin tout ce désir qui le torturait depuis des jours. Sebastian savourait cette victoire, et répondit avec ardeur au baiser tandis qu'il les dirigeait vers le lit, toujours enlacés.

David en était sûr et certain, il allait amèrement regretter cette folie qu'était céder à Sebastian Smythe ! Mais il était décidément incapable de lui résister…

Il préféra ne plus y penser et prolonger le baiser qu'il était en train de partager avec le plus jeune. Rapidement, le professeur et l'élève se retrouvèrent complètement nus, l'un contre l'autre.

Les yeux de David se sont rivés sur le postérieur de ce garçon et il devait même reconnaître que c'était une vision assez agréable. C'était au moment ou il venait de baisser son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Sebastian prit le sexe du professeur qui était en pleine érection devant l'excitation de la situation. Sebastian le titilla légèrement, pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus dur qu'à cet instant, mais lorsqu'il s'agenouilla et qu'il entra au contact de sa langue chaude et humide il a encore grossi.

-Quelle surprise professeur Beau Gosse !

Le regard de Sebastian qui se leva pour croiser celui, gêné, du professeur était sensuel et désireux de prolonger les choses, le plus longtemps possible et le plus de fois qu'il aurait pu le faire durant cette première nuit effrénée avec le professeur.

Sebastian prit bien soin de prolonger son regard avec son amant tout en continuant à prendre son sexe en bouche. Le plus jeune avalait entièrement l'imposant morceau. Il le léchait, le goutait et surtout, s'appliquait avec beaucoup de finesse et de talent.

David le regardait et se dit alors que le plus jeune, malgré son âge, devait avoir eu un paquet d'expériences derrière lui pour être aussi doué. Il devait être honnête : c'était la meilleure fellation qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite.

Soudain pris d'une pulsion de domination, David releva Sebastian et le projeta dans son lit avant de se retrouver rapidement au dessus. Sebastian souriait et lui dit :

-J'aime quand on essaye de me dominer.

-Pourquoi quand on essaye ? demanda David en embrassant le cou du plus jeune.

Pour toutes réponses, Sebastian projeta David sur le côté et bientôt, se retrouva à son tour au dessus du professeur :

-Parce que je finis toujours par gagner.

Sebastian appliqua ses lèvres contre celles du latino et leur baiser devint passionné et sauvage. Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux corps se livraient à un jeu pour déterminer lequel était le plus fort. Tantôt Sebastian dirigeait la danse, tantôt ce fut David qui semblait maitriser les opérations.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait leur permettait de prolonger leur baiser, de gouter aux lèvres de l'autre et à leurs langues de se connaître d'avantage.

Les deux sexes fièrement tendus se caressaient, se prodiguant des sensations électriques insoupçonnables.

David attrapa Sebastian et l'immobilisa sur le lit avant de lui dire :

-A mon tour de jouer.

La langue de David descendit lentement le long du corps du Warbler avant de se retrouver à lécher le sexe beau et viril de Sebastian. Ce dernier continuait de sourire. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer son plaisir et il s'aperçût rapidement que David était plutôt doué avec sa langue et qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier. David se débrouillait très bien et à la grande surprise de Sebastian - qui pouvait se féliciter d'être un amant hors pair capable de tenir des heures sans éjaculer - il déchargea sa semence dans la bouche de David.

Ce dernier, surpris, manqua de s'étouffer avant d'avaler bien malgré lui quelques jets du plus jeune. Le reste coula le long de son menton et restait sur le sexe de Sebastian qui ne semblait pas dégrossir pour autant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?

-C'est moi qui dirige je t'ai dit.

David se jeta sur les lèvres de Sebastian afin de lui faire goûter son propre lait. Le baiser était plus doux qu'au début, et de la part de David, plus amoureux.

Comme si Sebastian semblait s'en rendre compte, il lui dit en murmurant dans son oreille :

-Allez, je te laisse me prendre si t'as envie. Mais fais pas ça comme une lopette, fais le comme un homme okay ?

Sebastian venait de s'allonger sur le lit, releva ses jambes et présenta son anneau au professeur. Il attendait que la latino le prenne sans ménagement.

Mais David n'étant pas comme ça, il s'approcha, prit son sexe dans sa main droite, se mit un préservatif, le plaça près de l'entrée la plus intime de l'adolescent puis il se pencha avant de le pénétrer.

Leurs deux visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre :

-Si tu veux que je te fasse mal, ça sera pas le cas.

David le pénétra avec précaution et regarda le visage de Sebastian blêmir. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'il ressente au minimum la douleur provoquée par son entrée en lui. Sebastian commença à se détendre et David commença ses allers et venues à l'intérieur des fesses du plus jeune.

Tout en gémissant, Sebastian lui demanda :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je te fais l'amour, murmura l'espagnol.

-Je veux pas de ça, je veux que tu me baise.

-Chut, laisse moi faire pour une fois. Profite juste.

Sebastian se tût, laissant David aller et venir à sa façon. David prenait son temps. Il voulait montrer au plus jeune qu'un acte sexuel pouvait ne pas être que bestial, et au contraire, qu'il pouvait se faire avec tendresse, sensualité et surtout, avec beaucoup d'affection, à défaut d'amour.

Sebastian regardait David. Ce dernier serrait les dents. Mais son regard était différent des nombreux amants que Sebastian prenait dans son lit. Peut-être que c'était dû à son âge. Après tout, David était ce qu'on appelle un vieux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, David indiqua à son amant :

-Je vais venir Sebastian.

-Répète mon prénom steuplait.

-Sebastian ? Tu aime que je te dise ton nom ?

-Dans ta bouche... ça sonne... Laisse tomber.

Sebastian murmurait entre deux gémissements et il se rendit compte qu'il devenait un peu trop sensible. Il ne devait pas. David se contenta de sourire et hurla sa jouissance tout en s'effondrant sur le corps du plus jeune.

Ce dernier le repoussa et le sexe de David, redevenu mou, quitta l'intimité de Sebastian. Ce dernier le regarda reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration.

Sebastian attrapa la main de David et la plaça sur son sexe afin qu'il reprenne leur petit jeu. David se laissa guider et le sexe de Sebastian retrouva une allure fière et tendue. Il était fin prêt à prendre sa "revanche" sur David.

Sebastian retourna David pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes. Il se redressa lui même et son visage s'approcha de ses fesses.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda David.

-Je parie qu'on se sert pas souvent de cette entrée non ? Alors je te prépare. Je suis pas un salopard.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, la langue de Sebastian vint titiller l'entrée anale du latino afin de le détendre au maximum et de le faire gémir avant même qu'il ne le pénètre.

Puis Sebastian, ne tenant plus, enfila à son tour un préservatif avant de prendre le plus vieux de façon moins romantique que le professeur.

Il le tenait par les hanches, allant et venant à l'intérieur du plus âgé. David souffrait, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il aimait ça. Sebastian n'était pas romantique dans sa façon de faire mais à sa manière, il le faisait bien, même très bien.

-On peut changer, pour que je puisse te voir ?

-Non, répondit Sebastian. T'es le genre de mec à dire je t'aime quand tu te fais baiser, répondit Sebastian en continuant son petit manège.

David repoussa Sebastian, l'allongea sur le lit et rapidement, sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il vint s'asseoir sur son sexe toujours dressé. David était maintenant au dessus, et d'une certaine manière, il contrôlait les choses :

-Pourquoi... Tu... Te... Laisse pas... Aimer...

-Tais toi, ordonna Sebastian.

David obtempéra et se contenta de se relever, de s'asseoir et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne vienne à jouir, croisant au passage le regard heureux du latino.

Les deux amants tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'échanger un nouveau baiser passionné. David pensait se "reposer" un peu, mais le plus jeune en avait décidé autrement et cinq minutes après, il était déjà à nouveau en train de jouer avec le sexe du professeur :

-Encore ? T'es inépuisable, réalisa David.

-Ca serait bête de pas en profiter pleinement.

Et les deux amants recommencèrent encore et encore leurs échanges. Jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne quitte la chambre durant la nuit...


	6. Quinn & Rachel

_Quinn et Rachel, c'est à votre tour d'avoir votre scène censurée. J'ai fait du slash, de l'hétero donc voilà pour les filles héhé ! Bon je ne m'y connais pas du tout en filles, encore moins en relation entre filles donc ça doit pas ressembler à grand chose ce que j'ai fait, mais fallait bien que m'y essaye... Désolé pour vous les filles. Enfin, j'en connais un qui aurait bien aimé regarder cette scène via un trou de souris (oui je parle de toi DIEU la conscience !)._

* * *

Rachel regardait Quinn. Quinn regardait Rachel. Les deux jeunes filles étaient encore hésitantes. Elles avaient l'une et l'autre très envie de franchir la barrière qui les retenait tant. Elles voulaient enfin se donner l'amour qu'elles se vouaient l'une à l'autre et se faire l'amour.

Dans la chambre des deux jeunes filles, l'atmosphère apparaissait lourde et chargé de désir. Il était indiscutable qu'elles voulaient aller plus loin que leurs simples baisers, pourtant déjà bien passionné.

-Je crois que je vais prendre une douche, confia Quinn qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Aussitôt, Quinn se rendit dans la salle de bain ou elle se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche. La blonde se voyait au travers un miroir sur le mur et elle se regardait, nue, se demandant si Rachel apprécierait ce qu'elle verrait. Sa poitrine était belle, bien que pas très imposante.

La douche de Quinn s'éternisant, Rachel décida de prendre les devants et de voir ou sa petite-amie en était. Elle décida de se déshabiller à son tour afin de rejoindre la blonde qui se trouvait toujours sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, Rachel vit son amie se pencher pour ramasser le savon. Rachel admira les belles fesses de la blonde et cette dernière se releva pour quitter la cabine de douche. Un peu gênées, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à face.

La salle de bain n'étant pas grande, leurs seins et leurs cuisses s'effleurèrent au passage. Quinn ressentait un trouble assez étrange au contact du corps sensuel et doux de son amie. Rachel ressentait la même chose.

-Tu peux me savonner le dos ? demanda Rachel.

Quinn acquiesça, tenant toujours le savon dans les mains. Rachel entra dans la cabine de douche et Quinn fit couler l'eau à nouveau. Quinn entama le lavage de dos de son amie. Cette dernière glissa sa main vers le bas de son dos, se pencha légèrement pour que la blonde puisse voir son fessier.

Quinn continua de savonner machinalement le corps de son amie tout en observant avec beaucoup de plaisir les courbes de la brune. La mousse abondante que produisait le savon aidant, Quinn entreprit des caresses toujours aussi douce et sensuelle.

Quinn massa également les fesses de Rachel, ferme et désirable. La main de Quinn passa ensuite sur les deux seins, bien plus imposants que les siens, de Rachel. Elle les prenait, les flattait. Une de ses mains alla également dans le pli de l'aine de sa petite-amie. Peu à peu, Quinn se retrouva collée à la brune, toujours sous le jet d'eau, tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps de la brune.

Le désir déjà bien présent auparavant ne faisait que s'accentuer, montant de plus en plus, aidant les deux filles à se défaire de leurs peurs initiales. Les petites fesses de Quinn recherchaient la chaleur du corps de Rachel. Cette dernière se cambra d'avantage pour permettre à Quinn de prendre dans ses mains sa poitrine. Rachel en fit de même, à l'aide se ses mains baladeuses, pleine de savon. Saisi a pleine mains, les deux seins de Quinn étaient aussi ferme qu'ils le pouvaient.

La mousse du savon aidait les caresses sensuelles à être encore plus érotiques qu'elles ne l'étaient. Les tétons de Quinn durcissaient sous la pression des mains de Rachel et cette dernière continua son massage pétrissant les deux mamelons au passage.

Le petit cul de Quinn se pressa de plus en plus contre le bas ventre en feu de Rachel. Les mains de cette dernière ne restèrent pas inactives. Elle dirigea trois de ses doigts vers la petite vulve et commença à les faire entrer entre ses lèvres, bien aidé par la mousse qui coulait le long du corps de la jeune femme, et du jus qui s'écoulait abondamment de son sexe.

L'exploration du corps des deux jeunes femmes continua de plus belle à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. Les gémissements et les paroles prononcées par l'une et l'autre ne cachaient rien de l'excitation qu'elles pouvaient ressentir. D'ailleurs, plus le petit jeu avançait, plus elles se retrouvèrent au sol, Rachel se retrouvant à quatre pattes à la merci de sa petite amie.

Quinn profita du savon pour poursuivre son exploration sur les seins de la brune, mais aussi sur son entre jambe et ses fesses. L'un de ses doigts alla même à la rencontre de son intimité anale. Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. Les doigts des deux jeunes filles entraient et venaient dans chacune des parties de l'intimité de l'autre.

-Rachel... Continue vas y...

-Quinnie... Lèche moi...

La blonde obéit aussitôt, parcourant sa langue sur l'intimité profonde de la brune, la faisant gémir de plus belle. La voix de la diva raisonna dans la petite salle de bain et Quinn savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus beau son que celui là.

Rachel fermait les yeux, s'adonnant au plaisir donné par la blonde. Quinn suçait maintenant avec avidité le sexe juteux de son amie. Elle jouait avec le clitoris, l'aspirant à pleines lèvres, le mordillant de temps à autre. Entre deux râles de plaisir, elle mangeait totalement le sexe de sa copine.

La langue pointue de Quinn entrait à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Rachel, cette dernière hurlant toujours de plus en plus. Ses mains tiraient chacune sur les fesses de Rachel pour ouvrir au maximum ses fesses.

Nues sous la douche tiède qui coulait toujours, les deux filles s'adonnaient à un amour charnel avec tellement de passion que cela pouvait faire rougir les plus pervers.

Rachel attrapa un flacon de shampoing tombé sur le sol et l'approcha du petit trou bien préparé par ses soins grâce aux manipulations de ses doigts. L'objet improvisé entra peu à peu à l'intérieur du sexe de la jeune fille et cette dernière cria son plaisir, oubliant la proximité immédiate des autres chambres du chalet.

Les mots pervers et crus de la blonde sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne peut les contrôler. Les deux chanteuses, sous les assauts répétés du plaisir en vinrent à s'effondrer sur le carrelage de la douche. Tête bêche, perdus entre les cuisses de l'autre, elles reprenaient difficilement leur souffle après cet orgasme inespéré.

Quinn se redressa pour se rapprocher de la brune et l'embrasser tendrement :

-Je sais pas ce qu'on vient de faire, mais j'ai envie de recommencer.

-Suis-moi.

La brune allait entraîner sa petite-amie dans leur lit et la nuit s'annonçait des plus torrides.


	7. Sebastian & Sam

_Nouveau chapitre censuré un peu spécial. Si vous avez bien lu Ski Estival, vous savez pourquoi ce chapitre est "spécial" et ou il se situe exactement ! Bonne lecture, mettez les enfants à l'abri ! :) Oh et bien sûr je le dédicace amoureusement à ma Soniania ce Smythevans ! :)_

* * *

Sam Evans était hilare, le sourire aux lèvres, titubant à moitié en entrant dans la chambre suivi de très près par le séduisant Sebastian Smythe. Le beau brun ténébreux venait de le plaquer contre un mur pour lui murmurer les plus viles propositions dans le creux de son oreille :

-Tu me laisses prendre ta queue en main ?

Sam qui avait du mal à contrôler son fou-rire nerveux lui répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un regard extrêmement proche :

-Tu seras t'en servir petit con ?

Les lèvres tentantes du blond effleuraient pratiquement celles du brun. Enivré par l'haleine du blond - fortement alcoolisé - Sebastian brisa la distance qui les séparaient encore et il s'empara de ses belles lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser des plus fougueux.

Instantanément, les bosses qui se formaient dans les pantalons des deux garçons indiquaient clairement à quel point l'excitation qui se dégageait dans la pièce pouvait être extrême. Sebastian avait posé chacune de ses mains contre le mur pour empêcher au blond de s'enfuir, tout en continuant de dévorer ses lèvres à pleine bouche.

-Tu veux m'étouffer ? murmura Sam en se dégageant légèrement du baiser du brun.

-Pas tout de suite. Seulement quand je t'aurais fait crier comme une pucelle.

-Parce que tu crois que t'en es capable ?

Prenant ça comme un défi, Sebastian venait de quitter les lèvres du blond pour s'agenouiller face à lui et s'empresser de défaire les boutons de son jean. En grand expert que le Warbler pouvait être, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour délivrer le sexe trop serré du blond. Le pantalon et le boxer se retrouvèrent propulsé au loin dans la pièce tandis que Sam ne portait pour seuls vêtements que son t-shirt bien moulant.

-C'est maaaaaaaal...

Sam n'était pas dans son état normal. Le blond essayait de garder la tête froide et l'esprit non embrumé, seulement, tout ce qui était en train de se passer était comme une sorte de rêve, comme si tout était irréaliste.

-Laisse faire le grand Sebastian Smythe.

-Je te préviens, si tu la prends dans ta bouche, t'as intérêt à tout avaler, se moqua le blond.

Souhaitant relever ce défi, le Warbler s'exécuta aussitôt, croisant le regard du blond alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé, puis jouant doucement mais malicieusement avec sa langue. Cette dernière frottait les lèvres de Sebastian avant de s'approcher dangereusement du beau sexe du blond. La langue experte du brun se posa doucement sur le gland du blond, tandis qu'elle continuait son exploration en descendant plus bas.

Le beau sexe du blond se retrouva bientôt avalé par la bouche tout aussi experte de Sebastian, et ce dernier s'appliqua à la tâche. Il devait démontrer à Evans à quel point il pouvait être doué dans l'art et la pratique du sexe et surtout, il devait le faire crier, le faire jouir et lui en mettre plein la vue.

Sam resta collé contre le mur, se mordillant les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas si tout cela était bien réel, mais il se contentait d'en profiter, tout en relevant la tête vers le plafond. La lumière de la chambre l'aveugla presque, le forçant à garder les yeux fermés, tout en couinant et en gémissant à chaque coup de langue du brun.

Mais Sebastian allait devoir s'armer de patience parce que le blond était bien décidé à se retenir le plus possible, faisant durer ce moment une éternité. Mais le brun n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin d'être rassasié, il continua de prendre la belle queue en bouche jusqu'à le faire exploser et l'amener à une jouissance des plus bestiales.

Bestiale parce que Sam ne s'était pas retenu de crier son plaisir en se montrant même malpoli. Quelques injures sortirent de sa bouche tandis que de son sexe, c'est tout autre chose qui inonda la bouche du brun.

Ce dernier s'en frottait les papilles tandis qu'il se relevait pour enlever brusquement mais avec panache le t-shirt du blond. Sebastian admira quelques secondes les abdominaux du blond :

-C'est vrai que durant un temps, c'était ton gagne pain.

-Ferme la Smythe.

-Au lieu de te montrer malpoli avec le gars qui vient de te faire crier comme un malade et montre toi reconnaissant.

-Je me mettrais pas à genoux devant toi.

Le blond se montrait résistant, ce qui ne s'avérait pas être un problème pour Sebastian qui l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina de force vers le lit. Ce ne fut pas difficile, Sam n'étant pas dans un état très conscient.

Une fois dans le lit, Sam se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Sebastian s'asseyait sur lui et avançait dangereusement pour placer son entre-jambe juste en face de son visage :

-Pas besoin d'être à genoux pour me faire plaisir.

Sebastian approcha son sexe qui frôla les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier ne put pas résister longtemps et à son tour, il sortit sa langue pour jouer avec le sexe de son ennemi juré, de celui qui depuis plusieurs jours tentait une approche plus que directe avec lui. Et là, il y parvenait.

-Voilà, comme ça beau gosse... Hum... Vas-y lèche moi bien comme ça... Oh ta bouche elle est...

Sam essayait de ne pas écouter les commentaires salaces du brun et se contenta d'avaler du mieux possible le sexe plus que bien proportionné du brun. De temps en temps, il devait retirer sa bouche pour éviter un haut le cœur ou de s'étouffer, mais il procédait presque machinalement à ce plaisir offert à Smythe.

-Evans met plus de cœur dans ce que tu fais ...

Sam repoussa alors le brun qui manqua de trébucher et se retrouva allongé sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Tu me gonfle, et ça m'ennuie, et je veux dormiiiiiir.

Sam n'avait toujours pas décuvé et il semblait se rebiffer. Sebastian devait reprendre les choses en main. Il se redressa et commença à relever les deux jambes du blond. Ce dernier se laissait faire sans savoir ce que le brun préparait. Lui souriait presque machiavéliquement en plaçant chacune des jambes d'Evans sur son épaule.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu m'as même pas préparé ! Je prendrais pas ta queue comme ça dans mes fesses...

-Tais toi blondinet, je vais pas te faire mal...

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il plaça son index devant la bouche de Sam pour qu'il l'avale et le lubrifie à sa manière. Sam ouvrit doucement les lèvres et le doigt du brun passa la barrière pour s'humidifier au mieux. Une fois fait, Sebastian approcha son index près de l'entrée la plus intime du blond : son anus.

Une fois au bord du chemin, Sebastian le franchit d'abord doucement et le fit pénétrer entièrement. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour trouver le point hautement sensible de Sam. Ce dernier fermait les yeux en gémissant, suppliant Sebastian d'arrêter.

Mais Smythe ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et commença à créer un passage plus large en prévision de l'entrée de son sexe toujours fièrement tendu. Ses doigts entrèrent et rentrèrent tandis que le visage de Sam, grimaçant, indiquait clairement qu'il appréciait ces caresses anales.

-Prêt à recevoir le monstre ?

-Non...

Sebastian plaça une main sur la bouche de Sam pour le faire taire, tandis que son autre main aidait son sexe à trouver l'entrée du passage tant désiré. Son sexe bien plaçait, il entra progressivement à l'intérieur de son intimité. Sebastian retira sa main de la bouche de Sam pour le laisser hurler et crier.

Il souffrait, certes, mais bientôt les cris se transformèrent en un plaisir et une jouissance non dissimulée. Sebastian ne se montrait pas tendre, au contraire, il prenait son pied tout comme Sam à son plus grand regret.

"C'est à ce moment là que je me suis mis à t'inondes les fesses de mon sperme si gouteux et si précieux."

Sebastian était assis à côté de Sam, allongé sur son lit, dans un état proche du sommeil. Il venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille toute cette séance de sexe, toute cette nuit folle et endiablée pour qu'il soit persuadé que cette nuit là fut réelle, bien qu'elle ne l'était pas.

"Et ça, ça n'était que la première partie, murmura Sebastian fier de lui".


End file.
